Rock with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Rock with Barney is the eleventh and final video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores on August 1, 1991. This video had a wide release on January 29, 1992. Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the Backyard Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the U.S. flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) The Backyard Gang's New Friends *Kathy (Lauren King) (debut) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) Song List #Barney Theme Song #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Help Protect the Earth #Apples and Bananas #Down By the Bay #Six Little Ducks #Me and My Teddy #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Dandy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #The Frog on a Log #Good Manners #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last time the Backyard Gang version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. **The final time Derek is seen without glasses. **The first appearance of Kathy. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends. **The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Adam's Mother. **The final time Dao Knight performs as Baby Bop. **The first time the "I Love You" song wasn't performed. *This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Barney Boutique. **As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. *'References': **Barney in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." **The Backyard Show: The duck umbrellas. *Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. *On the producer's slate, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm). Full Video Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Home Video Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)